


Inside, Together

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [80]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Sharing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to take his and Castiel's relationship to a new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside, Together

When Michael and Lucifer first started spending time in each other’s vessels, Dean had expected it to be weird. He’d anticipated Lucifer cracking jokes about being inside Michael and all sorts of body-switching pranks, but instead, it was – and still is – kind of cute.

 

They take bubble baths together and make pillow forts and try out new foods and it wouldn’t be special on any other occasion, but the fact that Michael and Lucifer are doing it _together,_ in the same body, absolutely amazes him.

 

It also intrigues him in a more personal sense in that he begins to wonder what it would be like not to be alone in his mind and in his body. He approaches Cas about it when they’re lying in bed one night cuddling.

 

“Hey, Cas?” He asks quietly, nuzzling his lover’s neck and smiling at the way Cas shivers at the touch.

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

“I want you inside of me,” he whispers.

 

“Again?” Cas asks. “You’re insatiable tonight.”

 

Dean blushes. “Not like that,” he mumbles. “Like what Mike and Luce have been doing. You know, sharing a body.”

 

Cas hums thoughtfully. “Your body was built to hold Michael. It shouldn’t have a problem containing my Grace for a few hours.”

 

“So... Do you want to try it? Just for a while? Please?” Dean isn’t fond of the begging lilt to his voice, but what Michael and Lucifer has been doing is just so intimate, and he desperately wants to share something similar with Cas.

 

“Of course,” Cas answers. “Is there anything in particular you’d like to try?”

 

Dean makes a soft sound in the back of his throat. There are so many things that he’d like to try with Cas sharing his body that he isn’t sure where to start. He wants to let Cas experience the miracle of pie through his taste buds, because he’s of the opinion that Cas doesn’t appreciate it nearly enough due to some horrible defect in his vessel. He wants to dance with Cas, each of them taking turns controlling his feet and picking the music. He wants to watch the sunset together through the same eyes. He wants to take a shower with Cas inside him and take turns exploring his body, showing Cas what feels good and what doesn’t from a different perspective and allowing them to become more intimate than ever before. He wants to experience the every day with Cas at the forefront of his mind, sharing the same skin and hearing the same sounds and living the same moment in the exact same way. “I want you,” he says after a while. “It doesn’t matter what we do, as long as we do it together. I love you, Cas, and I want to be with you in every way possible.”

 

Cas makes a happy little trilling noise. “I love you too, Dean, and I would very much like to share this with you.”

 

Dean smiles sleepily. “Good. I’m glad. I can’t wa-” He cuts himself off with a mighty yawn, and Cas chuckles softly behind him.

 

“Good night, Dean,” the angel whispers. “We’ll talk more in the morning. For now, sleep well.”

 

Dean lets his eyes flutter closed and he sinks back against his lover. “You too, Cas.” 


End file.
